Miedo al Rechazo
by jesica natalia
Summary: Básicamente la historia trata de dos personas, dos personas que se aman y no lo dicen por miedo al rechazo...
1. personajes

PERSONAJES DE:  
MIEDO AL RECHAZO

Sakura Haruno, tiene 16 años, es hija única. Estudia en la Escuela Pública de Konoha, va en 5º año de la secundaria, ella pasa desapercibida entre todos los estudiantes.  
Sakura es una chica rellenita y por eso se cierra a los demás, es muy tímida y no cree que alguien pueda quererla por lo que es. Está enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha y piensa que él nunca se va a fijar en ella por su aspecto físico.  
No tiene amigos, es solitaria, pero tiene un blog donde pone imágenes y escribe de lo que le gusta por ejemplo los animes, mangas, la música (le gustan todos los géneros musicales), etc.

Su madre Mebuki Haruno es ama de casa y esposa de Kizashi Haruno. Se preocupa de que su hija no tenga amigos, que no salga a ningún lado y que pase mucho tiempo delante de la computadora.  
Su padre Kizashi Haruno trabaja como profesor de matemáticas en la Escuela Pública de Konoha y está casado con Mebuki Haruno a la cual ama mucho. Quiere mucho a su hija y quiere que ella sea feliz.

Sasuke Uchiha tiene 17 años, estudia en la Escuela Pública de Konoha, es el chico más popular, va en 5º año de la secundaria y le gusta mucho los deportes. Todas las chicas se le insinúan porque dicen que están ''enamoradas'' de él, pero Sasuke, no les hace caso porque está enamorado de su compañera de clases Sakura Haruno. El la conoce desde prescolar y solo entro a esa escuela por ella.  
Sasuke cree que Sakura no sabe que el existe. Por eso no le confiesa sus sentimientos, por miedo al rechazo.

Su hermano Itachi Uchiha tiene 18 años, estudia en la misma escuela que sasuke y está en 6º año (el último año).  
Su madre Mikoto Uchiha es ama de casa (aunque no sea necesario porque tiene empleadas en la casa) cuida y ama mucho a sus hijos. Está casada con Fugaku Uchiha.  
Fugaku Uchiha es el dueño de Industrias Uchihas. Esta felizmente casado con Mikoto Uchiha. Tiene dos hijos Sasuke e Itachi a los que quiere mucho y espera que ellos se hagan cargo de las empresas cuando crezcan.

Naruto Namikaze  
Hinata Hyuga  
Ino Yamanaka  
Neji Hyuga  
Tenten Furusawa (no se me ocurrio otro apellido jeje)  
Rock Lee.  
Gaara Sabaku no (Sabaku no Gaara: Gaara del Desierto)  
Shino Aburame  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Karin Tsumaran (tampoco tenía apellido así que le puse ese)  
Temari Sabaku no  
Suigetsu Hozuki  
Shikamaru Nara  
Etc.

Sakura está enamorada de sasuke desde chica pero su timidez, y falta de afecto en sí misma, generada también por su sobrepeso, no le dan la confianza suficiente para declararle su amor a sasuke.

Sasuke se enamoró de sakura cuando empezaron la escuela juntos, piensa que sakura es mucho para él y que ella nunca se fijaría el un chico como él, por eso, siempre la mira a escondidas, para que ella no se dé cuenta de su presencia, es solo un chico enamorado con problemas de confianza.


	2. capitulo 1: El comienzo

CAPITULO 1  
Dia lunes: 11:40 am.

En una casa de konoha, una chica pelirrosa revolvia entre toda su ropa, esperando encotrar algua prenda que le quedara bien y no la hiciera sentir apretada.

POV SAKURA:

Me tengo que apurar por que sino voy a llegar tarde a la escuela.  
Me pase toda la noche en la computadora y me dormi muy tarde, habeses pienso que es muy dificil administrar mi bloog, aunque no entren muchas pesonas, me pone feliz saber que algunas de las pocas pesonas que entran pueden llegar a pensar como yo.

-Listo- dije terminando de vestirme.

-Sakura, ya es tarde- dijo mi mama golpado mi puerta.

-Ya voy mama-dije terminando de juntar mis cosas para ir al colegio.

POV SASUKE:

Abri los ojos pesadamete, mire la hora en mi despertador (que al parecer no habia sonado).

-¡Las 12:00!-grite.

-¿Señor sasuke?- escuche decir del otro lado de la puerta a una de las empleadas de la casa.

-Pergunta su madre si ya esa listo para la escuela-añadio.

-Me falta un poco- menti levatadome rapido e la cama.

-Bueno señor- dijo al parecer retirandoce del otro lado de la puerta.

POV SAKURA:

-Son 12:10, vivo a 10 cuadras de la escuela, tardo 20 minutos en llegar.- pensando-.

-hay, voy a llegar tarde..- dije suspirado.

NARRADOR:

Sasuke se dio un baño rapido, se vistio, hagarro sus cosas para el colegio y salio de su cuarto.

-Hola hijo, ¿te quedaste dormido?- preguto mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Hola mama, si, ya voy tarde, chau- dijo sasuke, llendo a buscar su auto.

-haber etro a las 12:20 y son 12:16, asi que tengo 4 minutos para llegar a la escuela y dar el precente- se detuvo a pensar- ¡Por que vivo tan lejos de la escuela!- grito hagarradose la cabeza.

-  
12:27

En la escuela de Konoha todas las clases ya habian enpesado.  
Derrepente la puerta de la entrada se abre dejando ver a dos chicos que parecian hagotados.

-Llegan diez minutos tarde- dijo la directora de la escuela Tsunade.

-Entregenme sus cuadernos de comunicados, asi les pongo la falta que se merecen por llegar tarde.

- Pero directora, yo siempre llego temprano, por favor no me ponga nada- dijo sakura un poco sonrojada y con los ojitos del gato de shrek.

-Bueno, señorita haruno puede pasar, pero usted- dijo apuntando a Sasuke- siempre hace lo que quiere asi que deme su cuaderno.

-Si señora- gruño sasuke

POV SAKURA

Subi lias escaleras asia mi salon. Cuando entre estaba mi profesor de literatura Hatake Kakashi.

-Buenas noche señorita haruno- pronuncio divertido mi profesor.

-Hola- dije con la cabeza agachada y ubicandome en mi lugar.

-Chicos, les voy a dar un trabajo practico grupal, el maximo de integrantes es cuatro y ustedes los eligen.

POV NARUTO

-He sasuke!- grite

-Que?- dijo sasuke con el seño frucido

-Hinata puede estar con nosotros en el grupo?-dije esperanzado.

-Bueno, esta bien..- respondio sasuke decinteresado.

Me levante de mi lugar y me hacerque a hinata.

-Hinata queres estar con migo y sasuke en el grupo?- le pregunte.

-hee, si naruto- respondio hinata sonriendo.

Me estaba llendo a mi lugar, pero me di cuenta que sakura estaba sola en su lugar con una mirada triste y decidi ir a preguntarle si queria estar en nuestro grupo.

-Hola sakura, te queria preguntar si ¿querias estar en mi grupo?..- dije sonriendo.

-Enserio?- pregunto sonrojada y yo asenti con la cabeza- Si, muchas gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa.  
-

Sono el timbre de el recreo:

-  
-¡sasuke!- lo llame.

-¿que, dobe?- dijo sin mirarme y mandando mensajes con su celular.

-Te queria avisar que vamos a ser 4 en el grupo, vos, hinata, yo, ah y sakura tambien... -Observe como se quedo quieto y se le cayo el celular.

POV SASUKE

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto.

-No, nada.- respondi, agarrando mi celular y llendome rapido de ahi.

Como puede ser que sakura este en el mismo grupo que yo, ya me es muy dificil no ponerme nervioso o sonrojarme estando en el mismo salon que ella, como para que estemos en el mismo grupo.  
¡Dios!, ¿como voy hacer para controlarme?.

NARRADOR

Mientra sasuke se tiraba de los pelos con desesperacion, sakura estaba afuera, abajo de un arbol con su netbook donde tenia su ''diario intimo'', escribiendo lo que le habia pasado hoy.

(esto es lo que escribe sakura)  
Pense que hoy iba a ser un dia como todos los otros, aburrido y solitario.., pero no, naruto me ofrecio estar en su grupo y por eso al menos no voy a estar yo sola en este trabajo. Estoy tan feliz porque voy a estar cerca de sa..

Sakura fue interrumpida por alguien que se puso al frente de ella.

-Sakura, mañana tenemos dos horas libres porque falta un profesor, asi que en esas horas vamos hacer el trabajo practico, ¿te parece?- le dijo naruto.

-¿eh?, si, si, esta bien naruto- respondio sakura con la cabeza agachada por que se habia sonrojado.

-Bueno voy a clases, ¿no venis?- cuestiono naruto.

-Si, ya voy, termino algo y voy- dijo sakura avergonzada.

Naruto se fue hacia el aula (salon).  
Sakura continuo escribiendo.

(escribe sakura)  
suke, creo que si hago las cosas bien, capas que note mi precencia.  
(fin de lo que escribe sakura)

POV SAKURA

-Mañana va a ser un buen dia- dije sonriendo.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO


End file.
